Oscuros deseos en la noche
by RedDemon21
Summary: Hijikata tiene un profundo y poco sano deseo a mitad de la noche... podrá al fin satisfacerlo?


**Nota autor:** Hola gente! Bien aquí paso con otro aporte para hacer más grande la comunidad de one shot los escribi especialmente como regalo para la comunidad de Hakuouki en español en livejournal de mi amiga Adkin Stalker.Y aprobecho para hacerle publicidad XD, todos quienes quieran pasen por alii y unanse, haciendo fuerza lograremos que los chicos del shinseng dominen al mundo :D.

__**Advertencias:** Tooodaaaasss XD

**Disclaimer: **Nada del universo de Hakuouki me pertenece, de ser asi...snif...de ser...a ya olvidenlo

**OSCUROS DESEOS EN LA NOCHE**

_Maldición_.

Ahora debería de estar ya terminando con todo el papeleo diario, pero sin embargo no podía. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse, o escribir algo

…_aisshhh no puedo_.

Y para colmo de males toda su inspiración se estaba yendo por el caño_… _

_Ya ni siquiera poesía puedo escribir_.

Suspiró con hastío…_Cuanto más puede durar esto? _

Es decir en que momento había ya comenzado todo esto, cuando había pasado de ser una leve sospecha para convertirse en esa espinita molesta que se clava en tu mente y no da tregua. Quitó finalmente su vista del vacío, que durante estos últimos momentos le había parecido tan atractivo, para intentar nuevamente concentrarse en su trabajo.

Con agonía llevó su mano al pincel, lo colocó en el tintero, acomodó las hojas en su escritorio y se dispuso a intentar garabatear aunque sea algo…_vamos concéntrate_.

Pero cuando finalmente parecía que el kanji comenzaba a tomar forma, allí estaba de nuevo , una vez más en su mente..._Es que no me va a dar descanso?._

Ya no lo soportaba más, la duda lo carcomía, el deseo lo sofocaba…_Bien, tendré que hacer algo al respecto de mi hoy no pasas… _Guiado por sus más bajos instintos!...se levantó gracilmente de asiento, dudando si lo que hacia era correcto después de todo el protocolo indicaba que a nadie se le tenía permitido corretear por los pasillos luego de las 10 y las luces debían estar ya a esa hora apagadas y la regla solo exime a aquellos que patrullan y claro esta a los rasetsu…_al diablo con todo yo creo las reglas así que si yo soy yo_….tratando de autoconvencerse.

Finalmente, aun dudando y abofeteándose mentalmente por romper una de sus amadas e impuestas reglas salió de su habitación con toda la cordura y cuidado que requería cazar a su codiciada presa…

Una vez "infiltrado" en los pasillos, o al menos así llamo él, a la acción de caminar en cuclillas escondiéndose en cada recoveco cada vez que escuchaba el eco de pasos o veía sombras, que siempre resultaban ser propios. De todos modos la pesadilla ya estaba por terminar estaba cerca de su objetivo…o almeno eso creía ya que al girarse para alcanzar destino una sombra le obligó a esconderse nuevamente, y no, no era suya…que si que se había asegurado esta vez.

No puede ser alguien….alguien intenta o Será que ya-al borde del llanto, no podía creer lo que veía alguien se le adelantaba. _Al diablo con ser descubierto o no, soy el comandante, y nadie toca lo que es mío!_

Lentamente se acercó acechando a su nueva y tan odiada presa, y maldición si que estaba oscuro no era exactamente lo que se dice una noche de luna llena. Con un grácil moviendo salto sobre la "presa" aterrizando (en todo sentido literal de la palabra) sobre ella.

_Arrgg te tengo maldito ahora aprenderás lo que es bueno cuando tengas que lavar baños muajajajajajajajaja._

Un agudo dolor en su mejilla le hizo salir del trance de la victoria, y luego otro y otro…y arrg- lo arañaban- maldito gato… se le prendía del rostro con sus uñas, o garras que diablos come…maldito demonio….hare que cometas seppuku- decía en voz baja para que no lo escucharan, soportando el dolor de las garras clavadas a la cara y tirando del esponjosito cuerpo del minino para intentar sacárselo de arriba. De hecho fue cinchando del gato que no se dio cuenta que su pierna fue a parar a un balde que por ahí descansaba de sus labores diarias provocando que en el proceso de desprendimiento del gato resbalara y perdiera el equilibrio, aterrizando sobre unas sabanas para luego enredarse en ellas y caer al estanque del patio de manera muy poco elegante. Bueno al menos el minino al ver al agua lo había dejado en paz.

Un despeinado, mojado y desprolijo Hijikata miraba sentado desde el estanque con los codos sobre las rodillas hacia a la cocina tratando de asegurar que nadie había visto la bochornosa escenita. Su corazón aun latía a mil

_Con semejante escándalo es un milagro que aun nadie se haya dado cuenta._

Desenredándose de las sabanas, salió del estanque, escurrió su ropa y con varias notas mentales salio hecho una fiera hacia su habitación, después de todo ya se daría el momento perfecto para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, a esos deseos de verla allí, sentir su aroma, posar sus labios sobre sus dulces curvas y finalmente darle una mordida a esa brochote de dangos. Sip sus dangos estaban a salvo, después de todo no habían signos de que alguien les hubiera ultrajado.

Escondido y asomándose por una de las paredes Okita Souji observaba todo el espectáculo con una brocheta de dangos a medio comer, claro esta con cuidado de no ser detectado, después de todo si Hijikata lo veía ahí comiendo sus dangos le obligaría a cometer seppukku…o peor aun a limpiar los baños. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido por si lo descubrían…._ya esta, después de todo con lo meticuloso y aplicado que es Hajime los baños van a quedar geniales…_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Buen si llegaste hasta aquí significa que sobreviviste y no terminaste enchalecado, así que por favor déjame un review y hazme feliz.<p> 


End file.
